Soñadora
by Annbones
Summary: Como siempre, las palabras de Ängela dan en el blanco... Sobre el 9 x 04 "The Lady on the list". Si lo han visto, pueden leer. Si no lo han visto, ¿qué están esperando? O o


Después de siglos de ausencia... ¡he vuelto! No tengo perdón, lo sé, pero la mejor forma de ser perdonada es esta, ¿no?

Espero que disfruten esta pequeñísima historia basada en el último capítulo "The lady on the list", si no lo han visto ¡no lo lean! Se perderán la monosidad de ver a Brennan como está ahora... :D

Nada de Bones me pertenece y no gano nada con esta historia, sólo ocupar el tiempo libre.

Soñadora

Dio otra vuelta en la cama, inquieta. Respiró hondo nuevamente e intentó convencer a su mente de que dormir era lo recomendable en aquellos momentos.

Después de unos minutos practicando ejercicios de respiración y repitiéndose mentalmente la orden de relajarse, se dio cuenta de que no estaba más cerca del sueño que media hora antes cuando se había despertado, súbitamente turbada y sin poder identificar el motivo que la tenía así.

Sin hacer ruido se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas y se dirigió en silencio hacia la escalera.

Al pasar por el cuarto de Christine no pudo evitar asomarse, preguntándose por un breve momento de temor si su inquietud podía relacionarse con la pequeña. Suspiró cuando llegó a la cuna. Su hija estaba completa y felizmente dormida sosteniendo el elefante gris con chaleco púrpura regalo de Ángela. La luz de la luna iluminaba apenas la estancia, pero era suficiente para que notara su respiración pausada y la sonrisa en sus labios regordetes. Cuando estaba despierta, la pequeña era muy parecida a ella, con sus ojos claros y su mirada curiosa hacia el mundo. Pero en esa paz del sueño, podía reconocer en sus rasgos y en el aura de inocencia que la rodeaba la herencia de Booth.

Se alejó de la cuna, caminando hacia atrás, resistiéndose al impulso de acariciarla, y descendió por las escaleras en sombras.

Se dirigió a la cocina sin encender ninguna luz y se preparó un vaso de leche tibia, que calentó en la estufa para evitar el ruido que produciría el microondas.

Se sentó a la mesa con el vaso entre las manos, mientras su mente repasaba los acontecimientos del día, el caso, las charlas con Booth, con Ángela… Sí, estaba emocionada por su boda, no tenía sentido negarlo, pero eso no justificaba el insomnio. Se sentía perfectamente tranquila respecto a su decisión, la parte racional de su cerebro justificando todo aquello por el bienestar y la felicidad de Booth y por ende de su futuro matrimonio, su parte más humana sintiéndose feliz y amada por Booth con certeza.

Entonces, ¿por qué aquella inquietud? Se preguntó. Repasó una vez más los acontecimientos del día. No era tampoco relacionado con el caso su estado de ánimo. Sabía que lo resolverían, sabía que encontrarían la respuesta como siempre lo habían hecho.

Su mente volvió entonces a una de sus charlas con Wells durante aquel día. Y recordó haber pensado que aquel joven se parecía bastante a ella a los comienzos de su trabajo en el Jeffersonian, cuando aún no conocía a Booth pero ya era una antropóloga de renombre.

Se había preguntado, luego de aquella charla, en qué momento de su vida ella se había vuelto tan arrogante, tan distante de sus sentimientos, y como siempre la respuesta estaba en las experiencias vividas desde la mañana en que despertó sin el habitual aroma del café recién hecho y las tostadas que su padre siempre dejaba quemar.

Había sido duro, muy duro. En poco menos de 15 días había dejado de formar parte de una familia para ser una adolescente más perdida en el sistema de familias sustitutas. Recordó las horas pasadas pensando en aquellos sucesos, las lágrimas derramadas sobre su diario, el mismo que había dejado de escribir el día en que la primera familia la recibió, el mismo que había arrojado a una caja junto con sus demás recuerdos felices de la infancia, convencida de que los momentos como aquellos nunca regresarían a su vida.

Tratando de evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran a sus ojos, concentró sus recuerdos en momentos más felices.

Sólo en los últimos dos años había logrado recordar momentos familiares, aquellos que parecía que se habían borrado de su memoria. Sus padres y Russ en vacaciones familiares, paseos por el parque, el zoológico e incluso el Museo de Ciencias, donde Russ se aburría pero ella y su padre lo pasaban de maravilla. Y en medio de sus recuerdos, la sensación de haber encontrado la causa de su inquietud se fue haciendo más certera a medida que evocaba todo el suceso.

Con paso decidido se levantó y cogió la linterna que guardaban en el cajón de la cocina. La puerta del sótano estaba entreabierta y chirrió apenas cuando la empujó.

Las cajas estaban donde ella las había dejado al mudarse, perfectamente etiquetadas con fechas y contenido. Quitó la última, cuyo año revelaba que era la más antigua y se sentó en el piso de piernas cruzadas.

Conteniendo el aliento comenzó a revolver entre los viejos libros de la escuela y algunos apuntes de la universidad. Al fondo de todo, la linterna alumbró una cinta decorada con purpurina y sonrió, metiendo la mano para sacar el cuaderno de tapas duras forrado con papel de corazones que le hacía de diario cuando tenía 8 años. Lo había guardado en el fondo de aquella caja después de dudar sobre tirarlo o no, pero con la furia que la invadía había creído que sería bueno guardarlo, por si alguna vez quería recordar porqué no podía creer en el amor y lo que aquello dolía.

Con una sonrisa expectante, abrió las páginas ya algo amarillentas, llenándose de ternura ante la visión de su propia caligrafía infantil. Y justo en el medio del diario, doblado cuidadosamente y con su nombre colocado en el dorso en lápiz rojo, encontró lo que buscaba.

Abrió el recorte con cuidado, con ambas manos, dejando la linterna en el piso, y lo sostuvo ante sus ojos.

El recuerdo del día en que lo había arrancado con ilusión, poco después de haber asistido a una boda de la que sólo recordaba la belleza y alegría de la novia, le trajo lágrimas que no se molestó en secarse. Colocó el papel sobre el suelo, apartando la caja, y lo alisó con cariño. Enfocó la linterna sobre cada detalle, rememorando cómo de niña se había imaginado a sí misma de aquella forma.

Había dejado de querer aquello por mucho tiempo, o al menos de reconocer que lo quería. Pero ahora que lo tenía, ahora que había vivido el amor que sentía por Booth, el amor que sentía por su hija, y lo que era saberse amada, quería vivir toda la experiencia.

Quería vivir los preparativos, los nervios, la ansiedad, el miedo. Todo. Pasarse horas pensando en los votos que escribiría y hasta discutir con Booth por la distribución de los invitados.

Volvió a doblar el papel cuidadosamente y lo guardó en la cintura de su pijama a falta de bolsillo. Acomodó nuevamente las cajas, apagó la linterna y la dejó en el cajón, y subió las escaleras con el papel ahora en la mano.

Se tumbó nuevamente en la cama y se durmió rápidamente, mientras una novia en brillante papel de colores sacada de una revista de hacía más de 20 años también descansaba bajo su almohada.

FIN

Si les gustó, se agradece y se motiva a la escritora con comentarios :D Si no les gustó... se la ayuda a mejorar de la misma forma

Saludos desde Argentina

Ana


End file.
